Lost and Found
by Aimless-A-Smiles
Summary: A collection of short snippets of things I've written for Elsword but have never posted. Will include (but is not limited to): oneshots, scenes from stories never completed, and more. Very Short. Marked as complete but will update whenever I find more stories laying around. Various characters and pairings.
1. What an Impression

_**A/N: Aha. Look! Something for Elsword. Ah, no not really. I also write snippets of things for this fandom so I might as well post the old works I find. Here's the first one~**_

_**Oh, and the story title came from my friend cause she was PvPing and the lag was pretty bad. Her Rena's foot actually went through her opponent's head and he didn't even flinch... And at the time I had no title for this, so why not?!**_

* * *

Title: What An Impression

Characters: Elsword, Aisha, Banthus

Pairing: None that are explicitly here, ElsxAi maybe..?

Word Count: 692

* * *

Elsword heard Banthus laughing at him in the background as the guards shoved him inside the jail cell. The redhead glared at the older man but it was received with a victorious smirk. Banthus had always hated Elsword for reasons unknown and, after being evicted from his home and his sister going missing only a few days earlier, getting arrested by said older man was just the icing on the-worst-day-ever cake. 'It doesn't get any worse than this...' Elsword thought dejectedly.

Banthus kept the smirk as he left the room with the guards. He knew that Elsword didn't have any other family members besides his currently missing sister. Not only that, none of the people Elsword considered to be parental figures knew that he had been arrested; which meant that the redhead would be in that cell for a while. Banthus let out another laugh, he was going to enjoy this.

Elsword watched them leave and sighed when he saw the door close. He guessed he'd have to wait until someone realized that he was missing, hope that they find out that he'd been arrested and maybe bail him out. He moved to one of the benches along the wall and sat down, wondering who would be the one to realize his disappearance. Hoffman? Nah, he'd be too busy with his store. Camilla? Nope, her hands were full with managing the training hall. Ariel? She had that whole Cobo service thing to do, so did Luriel. Helen? Busy. Lephald? Busy. Luchiel? Busy. Why was everybody so goddamn busy?

Elsword gave another sigh and brought his legs up and curled into a ball, resting his head on his knees. He'd be stuck in this cell forever, wouldn't he? He scowled as he thought of how Banthus would be here everyday just to laugh at his face. He'd probably take the opportunity to rub in the fact that he had authority over the redhead now and, if Elsword ever got out, never let him live down the fact that he'd been arrested. He would probably insult Elsword constantly, calling him a prison rat and what not because, in all honesty, Banthus was a jacka-

"EHEM!" Elsword snapped his head up at the sudden sound. It took a few seconds for him to finally realize that he wasn't alone in the jail cell. He looked around the cell and saw the source of the sound. Sitting on the other bench to the right of the one Elsword was on was a girl, who looked a year or two older than him, with purple hair that reached just a bit above her shoulders. She was wearing black shorts, black-and-white kneesocks under black below-the-knee high boots, a purple tank-top and a slightly worn but expensive looking brown (was that leather?) half-sleeved jacket. The girl had one leg over the other, arms crossed and was leaning against the wall with an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner that demanded an answer. Elsword felt as if the girl's entire being screamed "outsider" simply because Elder, though a very popular place among merchants, was a rather small sky-port town and because of that Elsword knew almost everyone there. He'd also have heard of someone decided to move in, gossip travels fast in small towns.

"This is your first time in jail, isn't it?" the girl asked, not sounding the least bit surprised. Elsword only managed a hesitant "yeah" before the girl cut him off. "Thought so. Well, I can't stay here for too long, I have to meet up with someone. And I highly doubt you want to stay here. My name's Aisha. And you're Elsword, right?" The redhead's eyes widened. Aisha saw this and smirked, "I heard them yelling from the hallway. That guy doesn't like you does he?" Elsword shook his head, glaring at the floor as he did so. "Figured. So anywho, I'm going to need your help." She said a bit too quickly. It took a second or two for the redhead to process what she had just said.

"Help? With what?" Aisha just grinned, mischief filling her deep purple eyes.

"We're going to break out."

* * *

_**A/N: It's short but it's longer than most "short" things I write. This one's from an idea a while back that was to celebrate the Transformation classes (IS, DW, etc). Hope you liked it~**_


	2. Ponytail

_**A/N: HA! I found another one. I don't even recall what this was about. Oh well.**_

* * *

Title: Ponytail

Characters: Elsword & Aisha

Word Count: 448

* * *

Elsword leaned against the railing with his forearms, eyes closed and deep in thought as the airship headed to it's next destination, wherever that is. No one really had anywhere they wanted to go, opting to just wander around and see where that gets them. After the incident with the Royals, no one really wanted to get into anymore trouble. Though the next stop was undecided, everyone had agreed it was best to stay clear of Altera and Hamel for a while.

When suddenly something cold and hard collided with his skull, causing him to wince in pain. After some seconds of rubbing the back of his head, Elsword turned to see what hit him.

Aisha stood, smirking, with her arms crossed and her winged-star staff floating next to her. The redhead muttered light insults under his breath. "What the heck did you do that for?" he asked.

"Your hair's gotten too long."

Elsword raised an eyebrow. Indeed his hair had gotten long, he had never gotten around to cutting it. Not with all that's happened in the past couple months anyways. "Why do you care?" the redhead wondered aloud.

"It'll grow too long and get in your face if it's not tied up. Your fighting ability would decrease if it did. "If you can't fight because your hair is in the way then you're being a nuisance and should stay back", if I remember correctly." Aisha said in a slightly mocking tone, repeating the exact words Elsword had said to her some weeks back. The redhead glared at her while slightly blushing slightly at the memory, luckily it went unnoticed.

A first suddenly came into his field of vision and Elsword flinched back to try and dodge, waiting for the blow. It never came and the redhead opened his eyes to see that Aisha's fist was directly in front of his face. The purple-haired girl lowered her fist and opened it. Resting on her palm was a simple gray hair tie. Elsword gave her a questioning look.

"I'm simply returning the favor." Aisha explained, smiling. "And you looked like you needed it."

Elsword felt his face heat up slightly but he quickly hid it with a disregarding roll of his eyes. "Whatever..." he muttered under his breath and reached to grab the tie.

Just then Aisha grabbed the redhead's wrist and forced him to turn around with his back to her. Using her fingers, Aisha combed though Elsword's hair and proceeded to tie the redhead's now-shoulder-length mop of hair.

A few moments later, Elsword was tugging at his hair. A confused look formed in his face as he took a quick glance at Aisha, who was smiling.


End file.
